


Penis Pumpkin

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Egobang - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins, more halloween stuff i didnt post here yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: Dan decides to get creative with his pumpkin carving while Arin is distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill this time  
> i'm actually super happy with this one? its really cute to me ^^

Warm.

That’s the first word that pops into Dan’s head when he finally gets home after a long day. The house is pleasantly warm, a stark contrast to the chill he had experienced on the way home, watching the kids and teens outside going from house to house in search of treats in various costumes. Late October was always a little chilly, and Dan had made the mistake of not bringing a jacket with him when he left that morning.

He can also smell spices, the sweet, familiar scent of something baking assaulting his nostrils. It’s mouthwatering. Whatever it is, Dan definitely wanted a taste of it.

Dan walks into the kitchen and notices that Arin’s back is facing him, the man obviously occupied with what he’s baking in the oven. Arin starts humming a random tune to himself as he opens the oven to take a peek inside, and Dan catches the hint of a smile on his face. Arin always adored baking. Dan found it adorable how into it he got when he was in the mood.

Dan also catches a glimpse of what’s inside, and it’s a pie. Of course it is. Dan wonders why he even thought for a second that it would be anything else. Arin loves making pumpkin pies around this time of year, especially on Halloween. It always cheered Arin up, improving his mood greatly, and hey, it’s not like Dan was complaining. Arin’s pies were absolutely delicious.

Dan doesn’t want to bother Arin, he figures he should leave Arin alone to finish baking in peace. He almost leaves the room to get into something more comfortable, _almost_ , but then his eyes land on the three unsuspecting pumpkins on the counter. They’re all already hollow; a wet, soggy pile of pumpkin guts is sitting in a large bowl nearby (Dan always found that part gross, but it had to be done…) and he notices absentmindedly that one of them hasn’t been carved yet.

Dan’s lips curl up into a grin, he already _knows_ what he’s gonna do.

Slinking forward quietly so Arin wouldn’t hear him, he snatches up the blank pumpkin and one of the carving tools, and he speedily starts cutting into it.

Two circles. One longer, thinner, almost half circle connecting the two, and…

Yep. Dan just carved a dick into this pumpkin. And you know what? He regrets nothing.

Silently smiling to himself, Dan slides the vegetable back into place, turning it so it’s facing the wall and Arin won’t immediately see what’s on it. Satisfied, he tiptoes back out of the room, unable to stifle a giggle as he makes his way to their bedroom to change.

Man, he is _such_ a child.

 

–-

 

“Dan, did you fuck with the pumpkins?”

Dan jumps when he hears Arin’s voice chime in from behind him. He quickly turns around to notice Arin standing in the doorway of their room, dick pumpkin in hand.

Dan snorts. “I-I mean–-”

“When did you even _do_ this? Holy shit.” Arin sounds and looks more in awe than actually upset, and Dan kind of feels relieved.

“When you were baking I quietly did it. I didn’t wanna interrupt you. You were like…in the zone.”

“The zone?”

“The baking zone,” Dan explains, smiling. “You always get like that when you start baking stuff.”

Arin blushes a little, smiling sheepishly. “I…guess so. Anyway, so now we have a pumpkin with a dick on it. Great.”

“I personally prefer the term “Penis Pumpkin”, thank you very much,” Dan states in a know-it-all kind of tone, but his face breaks out into a smile when Arin laughs at his dumb joke. “Okay, but we don’t have to put that one outside–-”

“Oh hell no, this is going front and center. I guarantee you it’s gonna make someone’s night,” Arin tells him through laughs, and Dan giggles a little as well.

“If you’re cool with it, then fuck yeah, let’s shove a candle inside and put that son of a bitch in front of the house.”

Arin nods. “Oh yeah, the pie is totally done, if you’re hungry. It’s just chilling in the kitchen until it cools off.”

Oh hell yes.  

“And when we get back inside we can have some and I dunno…watch something?”

“Arin, if you say horror movies–-”

“Okay, no. Dan, it is fucking Halloween, what the hell else are we supposed to do on Halloween if we don’t go to a party or out trick or treating?” Arin crosses his arms.

“Not watch horror movies?”

“Dan.”

“Alright, fine,” Dan says with a pout. “But if I can’t fall asleep because I get scared, your ass is staying up with me.”

“Nah, you’ll be fine.” Arin walks into the room, planting a kiss on Dan’s cheek. “I’ll protect you.”

Dan rolls his eyes, but he can’t fight the way his mouth quirks up and his cheeks get hot. “I swear, I feel like you make me watch scary shit just so I can cuddle up to you in fear and you can hold me.”

Arin seems to ponder the thought for a moment, tapping his chin for show.

“Well…you’re not wrong…”

“You asshole,” Dan says with a smirk, nudging Arin on the shoulder before placing a hand on his cheek and bringing their lips together so they can share a proper kiss. It’s nothing too heated or passionate, just a small sign of affection that makes Dan’s insides flood with a warmth just as pleasant as the house had felt when he first walked in.

Comfortable. Homey.

Arin nuzzles Dan’s cheek once they part, sighing contently with a grin. “What? I don’t hear you complaining.”

Dan chuckles. “I mean hey, if it involves me snuggling up to you then yeah, I probably won’t complain _too_ much. But the penis pumpkin comes first.”

“Of fuckin’ course it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> go follow me on [tumblr](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com) if you want and stuff


End file.
